He's like the Wind
by Meeshi
Summary: …Everyone needs something, and Serena was no exception, but this something was a someone. Based on a true story that happened to my close friend. Serena  Andrew  Darien pairing. M rated…
1. Chapter 1

He's like the Wind…

…Everyone needs something, and Serena was no exception, but this something was a someone. Based on a true story that happened to my close friend. Serena / Andrew / Darien pairing. M rated…

Chapter One…

Serena looked up at the light blue ceiling of her boyfriend's bedroom and smiled to herself at the loud snoring he was producing. She couldn't sleep anymore, especially now. She laid there and thought about the year and half she had been with Andrew and she loved ever day of it. The only problem was, that even watching his sleeping face now, she couldn't tell if she loved him. She hadn't been able to love anyone really since the day he left without a word to her. She was heart broken and even now, almost two years later, her heart still ached on dark nights for him. They were never lovers, and probably never would be, but she could always dream.

Andrew shifted in his sleep and faced Serena. His eyes blinked open, saw Serena smiling at him and they closed again. A minute later he sat up and sighed. Serena never really slept in any more. She was an early bird that liked to stay up till the early hours of the morning and Andrew just couldn't adapt to her way of life. He looked over at her and looked down her body, appreciating all that she was. Her shoulder length blonde hair smooth and shinning, her breast full and perk. Her nipples stood out as his eyes gazed over them. Lower part of her body tightened as she looked at the dark green eyes of her lover and knew exactly what he was thinking.

In a swift movement he was above her, smiling down at her. He ducked his head and captured her lips in his own and positioned his already ready member steadily over her wet slit. He always did like it in the morning.

It was a Sunday and it was time for her to go home. She only stayed with Andrew on the weekends as he worked during the week. Today was a good day though. The sun was shinning, which hardly ever happens in England, and there was a light breeze as she walked towards her home. She lived with her parents but she rarely spent time away from her bedroom. When Andrew was round they were always upstairs, watching films, playing games, sometimes they made love. Serena mentally stopped thinking. Even though they had been together longer then she had ever been with anyone she didn't know if it was right to call it love making. It really was just sex. She liked Andrew a lot, really liked him. But liking isn't the same as loving. A face of a man with ebony hair flashed in her head and she stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there in the park, under the trees with their orange leaves falling to the ground with the soft wind, and just stared. She remembered his words, though they might not of been to her she had heard them. He was going to come back one day soon. She couldn't of been happier. Little butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she readied herself to turn round the corner, but he had already left. She knew he felt something, he just had to, but yet he had gone without a goodbye to her. She had run to her bedroom that night and cried as she felt her heart break. She was at the tender age of 15 back then and he was her first love. She knew, even back then it wouldn't work out. He was 21 years old, too old for her. She met him because of her father; the two were friends from a church she once went to as a little girl.

Serena sighed and continued walking through the park. Fall was her favourite time of the year and she took her time walking. She loved the colour of the dying leaves, the pinks, browns and oranges. It was also when she was born, and in a less then a month she would be 18. in just over a month she would have been with Andrew for two years. The thought didn't make her heart race.

As she walked through the white door she took her black coat off and hung it up. She looked behind her and the once clear blue skies greyed with the coming of a thunderstorm. Little droplets of water fell from the sky, soaking all open to its mercy. She watched it for a while as she had always thought that rain was beauty in itself. It always brought fresh air, a clean slate, a new beginning, or so she thought so. Closing the door, she called out to her family members and stumbled into the front room. What she saw there stopped her heart.

Andrew looked at his calendar and his heart began to flip about in his chest. Only when Serena wasn't here was he able to plan the big surprise he had for her. It was nearly two years since they had been together and Andrew loved her so deeply that he hadn't looked at another woman since he met her. He looked at his chest of draws, his sock draw to be specific and grinned insanely. He hoped he liked what he had gotten her. Walking over he opened the draw and there laid a small black velvet box.

Sitting in front of Serena was the guy that broke her heart. Her mother and father were sat there and they began talking to her but she didn't really listen. To odd questions she would answer but her eyes were all for him. When her sister Mina walked in and bumped into her then did she look down to the floor. Her heart was racing so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly she felt strong arms envelope her and gave her a quick hug but to Serena it seemed like eternity. As he pulled away he whispered in her ear. Serena walked almost dazed to her bedroom and sat stiffly as his words rang through her head. _"I missed you"_. Darien was back, and he missed her.

**So I hope you all liked that. It's just a little taster.**

**But it is really based on a true story. It's sad but it will pick up **

**But you all know the drill**

**Read and review and tell me if I should continue **

**Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

He's like the wind… Chapter Two….

Serena sat at her computer I her bedroom and stared at the blank word document. She couldn't stop her mind from racing with thoughts of him and she certainly couldn't concentrate on her writing. She closed the file and began looking through her other documents. The mouse fell onto one certain document and as she opened it she almost immediately closed it. This story was of one she had written almost two years ago about how her heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. This story was about her love for Darien.

Standing she paced around her room. A shower was what she needed. As she bathed she thought of what he was doing here, sitting in her front room unannounced. Why hadn't he told her? Mind you, they hadn't really been on talking terms for a year, so he had no reason to. But he did, because he was here, again, ready to break her walls down again. Drying her hair she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Slowly she let the towel around her body fall to the floor. She starred at her pale white skin and felt herself become angry. Wasn't she pretty? Andrew always said she was. But Darien, he never uttered a word to her about her looks. Maybe he thought she was ugly and that was why he didn't want her. Shaking her head she quickly pulled the towel back round her and tip toed to her room. Sitting on her bed she looked into her wardrobe and pulled out a white strap top with a cat on the front. She pulled on a pair of jeans with holes throughout the legs. She pulled her hair up off her face and into a high pony and applied her usual dark make-up. Sighing at her reflection in the mirror she headed downstairs to face the music.

As she walked through the door she watched Darien move up a seat so she could sit next to him. Smiling in appreciation she sat next to him, rigid and stiff not knowing how to act around him. She stared blankly at the TV and the film everyone else was laughing at. She didn't really pay it much attention; just the occasional laugh to make sure her family knew she was all right. As she sat there trying to concentrate on the film her mind was swirling with the effort. All she could feel was his presence next to hers, his masculine scent and his occasional movements. If she paid enough notice to those small movements her mind would tell her that he was moving closer.

Darien sat next to the beauty he had come to miss in the time he had been at home. Now he couldn't believe how much she had grown up. He had regretted leaving her the way he had, especially with the history that the two had once shared, but he had a girlfriend. He still did now but when he sat next to the blonde angel faced beauty he couldn't care less. His mind was telling him that what he was thinking and feeling was incredibly wrong, but again, he didn't care. All he wanted to was to be happy and content in the world that is right here and now. He didn't want to have to think about the responsibilities and commitments he had made back home. He wanted to think about making the splendour next to him as happy as he could in the short time he was here.

After what seemed like an hour since Serena had sat next to him he began to feel increasingly uncomfortable, especially when she didn't notice his small attempts to gain her attention to strike up a conversation and his sly attempts of moving closer to her. He couldn't move any closer to her now; if he did he would be sitting on her lap. Darien glanced occasionally to her face and watched the absolute concentration that marred her beautiful face. She couldn't have been paying that much concentration to the film, it wasn't all that good to be honest. He refrained a laugh as he watched her look over at him, noticed he was looking at her and watched the little blush appear on her cheeks. He watched as she nervously moved her legs, her hands twitching to do something. His very own hands were also itching to do something, something that he couldn't allow himself to do. Before he could stop himself he prodded her in her side playfully, gaining a yip of shock. He remembered how ticklish she was, he remembered how turned on it made him. He also remembered how happy she had made him.

Receiving a playful slap from Serena Darien laughed and began flicking her on an occasion, making her angry, and watching the redness creep up her neck and stop on her cheeks. He sighed as he remembered all the nights and days he had spent with her for nearly six months. He thoughts about when he realised that it was more then a sexual banter between them for Serena. He remembered being distant from then on, watching her from a distance as the hurt took place. No wonder she was so stiff around him now.

2 years ago…

Serena sat next to Darien on the couch, his hand playfully messing with her long blonde hair. He didn't know what feelings he was bringing up in Serena; Serena thought it was because he thought she was too young. He was after all 21 and she was only 16. She was too young to understand the feelings of love. She hadn't known about it, sure she talked about it with the other girls at her school, but none had actually felt it. Serena was feeling it now, the bliss and the happiness, the complete contentment of being herself in front of him. She looked over to him and smiled at his dark blue eyes as they swirled with what she believed was desire. She looked straight into his eyes as his hand came down and cupped her cheek, his thumb gently caressing the pale skin there. She gulped visibly as he smiled and leaned in, his lips close to touching her own. As his lips smacked down on hers his tongue licked her lip, begging for entrance and Serena obliged. She didn't know what to do. This was her first ever kiss and thoughts of if she was doing it right came to mind, but they were quickly wiped away with a moan that come from her own throat. Her tongue matched his and rubbed against each other, his teeth grating ever so lightly on her lips.

Serena was on edge. Feelings that she had never felt before began to bloom inside her. Her heart raced as his hands cupped her breasts through he white shirt and he gently pulled on the nipples there. Serena gasped unable to keep her calm anymore, her fingers raked down his muscular back and slid under his black shirt gaining a moan from Darien.

Darien leaned into the kiss slowly pushing Serena back against the arm of the couch, into an almost lying down position. His mind was swirling. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but his heart said that this was what he wanted and he knew that it was what Serena was wanting too. When her nails scrapped along his back he pulled away with a little hiss and watched her face as she realised she had hurt him slightly, brushing hair back out of her face he pulled his shirt off and smiled at the intake of breath Serena gave him as she saw his bare chest for the first time. He leaned back down and began kissing her more passionately, his kisses bruising her ever so soft lips. As Serena's hands found their way back to his hair, scratching him on the way, his own hands began to massage her breasts, he moaned as he realised she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He felt her nipples, strained and begging for attention. He leaned back on his knees and looked down into her eyes that were swirling with lust. She nodded and knew what he wanted to do but wanted her to do.

Serena's hands fell to the buttons on the front of her shirt and began fumbling with the buttons, her hands slightly shaking. Noting this Darien helped with the last buttons and watched with awe as the cloth fell to the sides. His eyes fell onto her perky breast and he felt his waistline tighten more as he leaned down and took one pink nipple into his mouth. His lips, tongue and teeth teased her nipple as Serena raked her hands all over his body. Her hands found the front of his chest and pushed lightly, pushing him back to his knees. He looked down questioning, his senses coming back to him, but his mind was blown as Serena began to fumble with the button on his jeans. Serena had never done anything like this before but she knew in her heart that this was what she wanted, has wanted for a long time.

As his jeans fell to the ground Darien removed his boxers and Serena starred at how ready he was. She began to shake slightly as he removed her clothing so that they were both fully naked. Darien, although nearly fully gone in the passion and heat of the moment, realised when her laid down above her that she was shaking. He looked down into her face and began to pull away, knowing that Serena didn't want to do this, or at leas that was what he thought when her slightly cracked voice reached his ears and her arms firmly placed on his back.

"No, don't go. I want this." Serena said with all the confidence in the world and sighed as his lips came crashing down onto of hers. Soon she was back in the midst of passion as he pulled on her nipples, his mouth crushing hers that it caused her almost no pain when he entered her. She tensed a little at first but soon the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her at his slow pace took away all the pain. All she could think about was how good it felt to be here, with him, doing things she had never dared to dream of. She felt a pressure building inside of her as his pace grew and soon she bit into his shoulder to quieten her cries of pleasure, her hands digging into his shoulder blades as she had her very first orgasm. Darien collapsed on top of her, his breath ragged and edgy. His skin was sticky with sweat, his hair sticking slightly to his forehead as he looked up into her eyes. He kissed her and laid back down on her. He never intended it to go this far, but now that it had happened he didn't regret it. His girlfriend be damned, this was heaven.

After a few minutes he pulled gently away and looked down into the sleeping face of his angel and smiled. He pulled out of her and got dressed, helping her into her underwear and cloths as he went along, careful not to wake her up. As he gently moved her his heart stopped. On the cushion was a small patch of blood. He looked back up into the face of Serena and silently cursed. She had been a virgin before tonight.

Darien sat back on the floor and starred into her peaceful and innocent face. Though she wasn't innocent anymore, because of him. And still no thoughts of regret crept into is head. As he stroked her hair gently he smiled, his heart fluttering with joy that she had given him what she could give to only one man. Sighing he stood up, sadness filling his soul, as tomorrow he had to leave. He didn't wan to, especially not now she had given him so much. But he had to, and he didn't know what to say to her. He leaned down and picked her up gently and carried her upstairs into her bedroom and placed her down on her bed. Leaning down once more he whispered a goodbye and gave her a kiss.

The next morning Serena woke up and felt sore but was happy about it. She hadn't intended them to make love but now that they had, she couldn't regret it. She felt so fulfilled, her heart blossoming with the love she felt towards him. she bounced out of bed, stopping slightly with the pain it caused her. she climbed in the shower and bathed quickly. Getting dressed she walked downstairs hoping to wake up the sleeping clump but half way down she heard sad voices. Slowing her steps as she neared the bottom she leaned against the wall and listened.

"I know its sudden but I have to go. Thank you so much for letting me stay this past month, I had a really good time." Darien's voice floated to her ears and her heart stopped. Darien was leaving her. She waited and listened a little longer, hoping to hear some mention of her name, but none came. Her heart shattered at the door closed firmly behind him. She ran upstairs and threw herself onto her bed and only was it then that she let the heart wrenching sobs fill the room. That day she vowed to never love anyone as much as she had him, for it would cause her too much pain. That night she had cried for him, but he came not. She was alone and she felt every bit of that loneliness that filled her heart. She vowed she would forget the time she spent with him. She vowed that she would forget that night she gave him everything, like it was just a dream. She vowed she would hate him forever.

**There you go! I know it took a long time to write.**

**And I'm sorry for that**

**But please R&R**

**Ps: in the last chapter I wrote that they had never been lovers, but as you can tell**

**I wanted to change that. Hope I wrote it out all right. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to everyone who read and liked!**

Chapter Three....

Serena sat, quite uncomfortably next to him. Why did he have to shuffle over for me? I wanted to sit on the floor, at least that way I wouldn't be reminded of him. He smelt the same as he did a year ago. Shaking her head slightly she starred at the screen, ignoring the way he looked over at her obviously trying to get her attention. Suddenly she felt the slight vibration in her pocket, making her jump ever so slightly. Standing she exited the room whilst answering.

Darien watched her get up and leave. He sighed heavily and looked over to her mother. He smiled at her kindly.

"Teenagers. As soon as her boyfriend calls her she forgets about us." her mother joked lovingly before turning back to the screen. Darien froze at her words. He heard Serena's laugh at something on the other side of the phone. Of course. He smiled to himself and shook his head. Of course. She wouldn't have waited for him, he was stupid to believe that she would have. Of course, thinking of the way he had left, the amount of times he's tried to talk to her and the amount of times she had ignored him. She probably hated him. Serena had a boyfriend. Of course back then he had an incline of that back then too, just like he had a girlfriend. Could it be he was the same one as back then. Looking back up from his lap he watched as Serena entered the room again, a smile in place. He heard her say those words, those three words to him over the phone. Her eyes, however were all for him.

Of course. He thought over and over again. It was so plain, so obvious. She hated him and she planned on showing him that she didn't care any more about him. Hanging up the phone she sat back down, but on the floor this time instead. His heart ached. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up about coming back here and seeing her again. She was different now, more recluse and he couldn't help but think maybe he had something to so with that. His eyes trailed over her. Her hair was still slightly damp, her skin pale, her blue eyes bright. He couldn't bare to think that another man was touching her, making love to her.... standing abruptly he left the room and walked outside into the back garden to get some fresh air. Pacing with his hands inside his pockets he tried to vent off some steam. Why was it, that even after so long her thought about her? It affected him so much more then he thought it would. He couldn't believe that he had honestly thought that they were at least going to be friendly towards each other. What a mistake it was for him to come here, he should just grab his bags and leave. Nodding at his decision he turned around to gather his things.

Serena stood in front of him, hands in pockets, a blank expression on her face. She watched him halter in his stride as his eyes fell onto her. Despite her own blank expression her heart was racing. Why did she still react to him like this, damn it?! They stood there like that, just watching each other, both trying to maintain a blank expression. Serena sighed, the silence becoming too much for her.

"Why are you here Darien?" she tried her hardest to keep a level voice, to keep it calm. But Darien heard the slight waver in her voice, a small waver that told him of all the hurt he had caused. His hands fell to his sides in a helpless movement as he starred at her, his face pained.

" I came to see you, everyone. I thought that you might have been happy to see me." his voice was quiet but It carried across the stone yard and cut Serena up inside. It pained her, even thought all her hate towards him to hear such a sad tone in his voice. Hands buried deeper into her pockets and she looked away, to the floor, as she tried to sort through her thoughts and feelings. She wanted him physically, god, did she want him like that. Memories of them together brought a blush to her face. She nodded, her hair falling to hide her eyes.

"How long will you be staying?" she knew she shouldn't have asked. Asking makes him answer and she already knew what it would be with his pacing. He was thinking of leaving just as fast as he came, again. She saw a pair of shoes stop in front of her and she looked up, her breath catching at their closeness. Darien reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over it once. He smiled although it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." she nodded again, his hand falling down as he moved and walked past her. Serena continued to stare at the ground in disbelief. He was going to stay. Her heart soared higher then she ever felt it was possible. Tears welled up inside her eyes and slowly trailed down her face, not bothering to wipe them away. They were testament to how confused she was, to how happy she was and to how hurt she'll be.

00

Darien sighed in frustration as he walked past Mina in the corridor, her giving him a death glare as she headed out into the garden. He walked back into the living room and sat back down, a curious look from her mother. He smiled and starred back at the TV, his thoughts else wear. He was angry, and felt betrayed. Betrayed by his own mouth, of all things. He didn't want to be here and cause her more hurt and pain. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her and make her smile with him. He wanted to be the one she ran towards, not from. He scoffed at the thought. She already had someone to hold, comfort and love her. A frown creased on his face. Did she love him? She did say it over the phone but then again it could have been a reflex thing?

"Darien? How about we have a few drinks tonight like a welcoming party?" Serena's dad, Karl, said bringing him out of his thoughts. Not being able to talk he just nodded and smiled. It wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he and Serena would loosen up and fall back into the friendship they had so long ago. His mind satisfied with his plan he paid attention to the film, laughing at the funny parts and general chatter between the parents. Vaguely he wondered what Serena and Mina was up to...

00

Later that night he sat there, a beer bottle in hand, occasionally taking a swig as his eyes starred at the other side of the room. Starring at Serena. She hadn't touched a single drink, but she seemed to be having fun like the rest of them. Well, apart from Darien. He was confused at this young woman. Why was it that she, above everyone else confused him in his feelings? One moment he would be hating himself for making her sad and then the very next she would be happy, making him feel confused as hell, maybe even annoyed. He was a womaniser. It was well known that he had many women before, but none had held his attention like this before. Sure, for a few weeks, maybe a month at most, but this had been like this for years. He thought the distance might have helped clear her from his mind, his thoughts, but he was so wrong. Every day was spent thinking about her, whether she was happy or not. He began making comparisons between her and any over woman he saw, often getting frustrated with the results. No one could compare to Serena. And it was stressing him out. _Sod's law..._he thought bitterly. You can't have what you want the most. A shadow loomed over his seat.

"It's getting late so most of us are going to bed. Work and all in the morning." Serena's dad patted him on his arm, sort of in a comforting way, a small smile on his lips. " Have a good night Darien." he turned away and walked up to Serena, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then left the room. Every one else left, except Serena. She stood there, just in front of him, her smile leaving her face. She straddled him then, her legs at either side of his bent so she was kneeling. Her hands wrapped over his shoulders and his neck her fingers playing in his hair. His breathing stopped as if afraid it would blow her away.

"I have all I want right here in front of me." she paused and moved away from his ear, trailing kisses lightly along his jaw line, stopping above his lips. She looking deeply into his eyes, her heart racing. " And nothing will stop me from being here with you, right now." she kissed him then, breathing a sigh of relief when he returned the kiss. Hands roamed everywhere. Pulling away from his mouth she looked up out of the window into the dark sky. His mouth trailed down her neck to her collar bone. .. "Even if your gone tomorrow..."

**there you go! Another chapter.**

**Any questions, PM me, all are welcome!**

**Review if you like.**

**Remember please, its based on a true story and infidelity is something that does happen.**


End file.
